Cherry Blossom Girl
by NalaH
Summary: GinnyLuna, Yuri. Je veux juste être sure que quand je viendrais vers toi... Quand le temps se sera enfui, quand les beaux jours disparaitront... Alors, tu seras à mes côtés. Et je ne te lasserai jamais partir. Jamais.


Hello! Me revoilà avec un OS... Ginny/Luna. Un Yuri donc. C'est le premier que j'écris donc indulgenre svp!

**Titre -** _Cherry Blossom Girl_, et c'est un One shot.

**Pairing -** LunaGinny

**Rating -** M (sans que ce soit un lemon)

**Résumé:** Je veux juste être sure que quand je viendrais vers toi... Quand le temps se sera enfui, quand les beaux jours disparaitront... Alors, tu seras à mes côtés. Et je ne te lasserai jamais partir. Jamais.

**Avertissement -** C'est un Yuri... donc une relation lesbienne... Alors si vous n'aimez pas le slash potterien (comme moi en fait), que vous préfèrez rester avec vos HarryDrago, ou que le yuri bof bof, je crains que vous n'aimiez pas trop cette fic :D.

**Petit mot de l'auteur -** Je rassure les lecteurs de _Mummy, Daddy, Forgive Me_, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire au contraire. La publication reprendra très prochainement... Je dédicace cette histoire à Emy, Makani, Delphine, Kya, et surtout pas à Alan. Moi je dis vive les yuris et à bas les Harry/drago qui sont trop courant pour ma propre santé, lol (hey je rigole! Quoique...) La chanson c'est Cherry blossom girl, d'Air (à écouter d'urgence, c'est une merveille)

Bonne lecture! Si vous avez le temps de mettre une review, ça me ferait très plaisir!

**_- Cherry Blossom Girl -_**

**I don't want to be shy  
Can't stand it anymore  
I just want to say 'Hi'  
To the one I love  
Cherry blossom girl **

_(Je ne veux pas être timide)_

_(Je ne peux plus le supporter)_

_(Je veux juste dire "Salut")_

_(A la personne que j'aime)_

_(Fille fleur de cerise)_

Ginny dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Luna. Lentement, avec passion, avec une espèce de vulgarité innocente. Ses lèvres ont une saveur de cerise que Luna a toujours aimé, mais à présent, cet arrière goût de fruit sucré lui parait presque amer. Elle en veut plus... plus et moins, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

- Ne sois pas timide, Luna... murmure Ginny en jetant en arrière sa longue chevelure comme un drapeau enflammé. On dirait que c'est la première fois que je t'embrasse !

Luna reste muette, le regard vide. Elle inspecte rapidement les alentours : elles sont dans une salle de classe isolée. Il lui arrive de se demander ce qu'elle fait ici, avec la jeune Weasley dans les bras. Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve une réponse, les lèvres de Ginny viennent effleurer les siennes, et alors... Alors, tout repasse en arrière plan. Rien d'autre ne compte. Elle se fiche de savoir ce qu'elle est. Elle est, c'est tout.

Puis, entre deux baisers enflammés, elle se rappelle furtivement, comme l'ombre d'un souvenir. La silhouette masculine, celle d'Harry Potter. A chaque fois qu'elle lève les yeux vers ceux de Ginny, elle croit y voir le reflet du survivant. Comme pour lui rappeler que jamais, jamais la Gryffondor ne serait à elle...

**I feel sick all day long  
From not being with you  
I just want to go out  
Ever night for a while  
Cherry blossom girl**

_(Je me sens malade toute la journée)_

_(Car tu n'es pas avec moi)_

_(Je veux juste m'évader)_

_(Toutes les nuits pour un moment)_

_(Fille fleur de cerise)_

- Luna... reprend Ginny avec sérieux. Quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Luna se relève brutalement, s'échappe des bras nacrés de son ange. Ces même bras qui l'instant d'avant, l'emmenaient au septième ciel, à présent... Ils brûlent son âme meurtrie impitoyablement. Elle croise ses mains, et son regard gris se perd à nouveau dans le vide.

- Pourquoi on est encore ensemble ? demande la Serdaigle d'un ton amer aux notes rêveuses. Je veux dire... tu aimes Harry. Tu es sa petite amie... Pourtant, on continue à se voir, tu continues à m'embrasser, tout ça. Je ne veux pas de cette vie.

- A une époque, Luna Lovegood n'aurait jamais dit ça... Tu es tellement sérieuse. Tellement belle, aussi.

Ginny avance une main assurée vers l'épaule de Luna pour l'attirer vers elle, comme le fruit défendu. Luna résiste à cette tentation ultime, et se retourne pour ne pas voir l'air implorant de son amie. Elle ne veut pas... Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

- Ginny... Je... Je t'aime, je crois. Et toi tu aimes Harry. Pourquoi tu continues à rester à mes côtés ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas abandonnée, maintenant que tu sors avec l'élu ?

- Tu aurais voulu que je t'abandonne ? Mais, je t'aime !

**Tell me why can't it be true**

_(Dit moi pourquoi cela ne peut pas être réel)_

- Pas comme Harry. Harry, tout le monde vous voit ensemble, vous vous embrassez en public. Je sais que tu attirée par moi, mais tu ne m'aimes pas... Ou alors, peut-être que si. Tu m'aimes, mais ça n'est pas pareil.

- Pourquoi te poses-tu cette question ? Harry, je le connais depuis que je suis petite. Je l'aime depuis que je suis petite. Je suis... obligée de l'aimer. Peut-être même que je l'aimerais toujours... Je l'aimerais toujours, mais toi... Je t'aime. Maintenant. Maintenant, je te veux, là, contre moi, c'est tout.

- Répète-le... Je t'en supplie...

**I never talk to you  
People say that I should  
I can pray everyday  
For the moment to come  
Cherry blossom girl**

_(Je ne t'ai jamais parlé)_

_(Les gens disent que j'aurais du)_

_(Et je peux prier chaque jour)_

_(Pour que ce moment vienne)_

_(Fille fleur de cerise)_

- Te répéter quoi, mon ange ?

- Que tu m'aimes...

- Je t'aime.

Luna se retourne avec lenteur et affronte timidement les yeux de celle qu'elle chérie. Ginny la regarde d'un air intense, comme si elle essayait de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Mais le peut-elle seulement ? Avec un dernier soupir, elle abandonne ses craintes dans les bras de l'ange qui lui fait à présent découvrir les délices de l'enfer. En un regard, en un geste, toute sa barrière glisse sur elle, elle s'oublie, elle revient à la vie. Ce sérieux de ces dernières minutes s'évapore aussi vite qu'il est venu... Elle redevient Luna Lovegood, la folle, la cinglée.

Cinglée... elle l'a toujours été... encore plus dans les bras de sa Ginny...

Alors, leur étreinte reprend, et Ginny la sert fort contre elle à s'en briser ses bras fragiles qui l'enlacent langoureusement.

**I just want to be sure  
When I will come to you  
When the time will be gone  
You will be by my side  
Cherry blossom girl**

_(Je veux juste être sûre)_

_(Que quand je viendrais vers toi)_

_(Quand le temps se sera enfui)_

_(Tu seras à mes côtés)_

_(Fille fleur de cerise)_

La vue de Luna s'obscurcie progressivement. D'abord, elle voit Ginny qui la serre contre elle. Puis, juste une tignasse rousse qui s'agite dans un vent invisible. Deux yeux sombres qui la regardent avec amour. Des sons dans l'air... des paroles que Ginny répète sans arrêt, rassurantes, douces et brutales...

Et enfin, des lèvres qui se posent avec folie sur les siennes, sur son cou, sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle n'entend plus rien, ne voit plus rien, rien que ces lèvres folles et rougies, gonflées par de trop nombreux baisers... Un fruit rouge qui caresse sa peau, puis effleure son front avec impertinence. Les mains de Luna papillonnent comme des oiseaux trop longtemps restés en cage, ils s'envolent et se posent dans la chevelure rousse comme les cerises, avant de s'emmêler entre ces mèches habituellement si lisses, à présent si désordonnées. La Serdaigle pousse un soupir de renaissance. Elle revit, elle renaît. La petite inquiétude qui n'avait pas réussi à mourir quelques secondes avant refait brièvement surface :

- Et l'avenir ? demande Luna, les yeux fermés. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

**Tell me why can't it be true**

_(Dit moi pourquoi cela ne peut pas être réel)_

- Oublie l'avenir. Il n'y a plus d'avenir, plus de beaux jours... Tu le sais... Je le sais... Ils vont tous mourir. Et si Harry réussit à vaincre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom... Qui nous dit que quelqu'un d'autre ne deviendra pas à son tour le nouveau Mage Noir que tout le monde craint ? Il n'y a plus d'avenir, plus de destin... Plus de jours heureux, à passer du temps ensemble, à s'embrasser...

- Plus de futur...

- Bientôt, il n'y aura plus que nous, Luna. Que nous. Les autres nous aurons trahi ou serons morts. Peut-être même que nous ne survivrons pas... Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes là, ensemble. Quoi qu'il arrive. Et je t'aime.

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? questionne-t-elle avec sa voix rêveuse.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir... réponds Ginny avec un demi-sourire. Je t'aime, c'est tout. J'aime ta voix, tes longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, tellement lumineux à côté des miens... J'aime tes yeux argentés comme un rayon de lune, j'aime ta peau de bébé, tes longs cils qui font comme des papillons sur tes joues. Et surtout, j'aime qui tu es. Tu es dans un monde qui se trouve ailleurs, un univers qui ressemblerait à un jardin, avec pleins de fleurs... un monde qui me fait tellement envie... mais où je ne pourrais jamais rentrer. Et grâce à toi, je peux avoir un aperçu de comment est ce jardin, je peux presque toucher l'herbe, je peux presque sentir le parfum des fleurs...

- Un jour, je t'y emmènerai, promets Luna.

- Tu es ma fleur, Luna. Tu es ma fleur, tu m'appartiens... Et je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Jamais.

**I'll never love again  
Can I say that to you  
Will you run away  
If I try to be true  
Cherry blossom girl**

_(Je n'aimerai plus jamais)_

_(Est-ce que je peux te le confier ?)_

_(Est-ce que tu t'enfuiras)_

_(Si j'essaie d'être honnête ?)_

_(Fille fleur de cerise)_

Alors, le dernier souci qui persistait s'en va, il s'efface, et la Serdaigle se retrouve à présent à nouveau entre les griffes du diable. Ça va vite, trop vite, une fine pellicule de sueur naît sur le front de Luna tandis que Ginny lui enlève sa chemise, avant d'enlever la sienne.

Les seins de Ginny sont parfaits, et leur rondeur semble être faite pour pouvoir être tenue par les mains maladroites de la petite lune. Avec douceur, Luna découvre encore une fois de plus ces plaisirs tellement bien connus, les savoure, s'en délecte, embrasse avec hésitation le ventre plat de la rousse avant que celle-ci ne passe ses bras autour de la taille fragile de son amante.

Leur cœur bat fort, essayant de s'aligner à l'unisson sans vraiment y arriver...

La Gryffondor a raison. Il n'y aura pas de lendemain, pas plus qu'il n'y avait d'hier ou d'années passées.

Bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien. Juste le vide. De temps en temps, quand Luna embrasse Ginny furtivement, elle pense à leur avenir malgré tout, à leur destin, sans savoir qu'il n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé. Pour elle.

Car, oui... Ginny Weasley a un futur. Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, aussi. Tout le monde en a un, mais Luna Lovegood n'en a jamais eu. Elle a toujours été destinée à être cette fleur trop fragile, trop naïve, que les autres cueillent au moment où elle est la plus rayonnante puis l'abandonnent quand elle se fane. Elle a toujours été destinée à n'être rien de plus qu'une âme errante, avec un présent, mais pas d'avenir... Sauf le néant, le vide, l'inconnu, l'incertain, le noir et le blanc.

Pourtant, Luna aurait pu en avoir un, si elle avait fait des choix différents. Si elle avait pu être semblable à eux tous, si elle n'avait pas été folle, alors peut-être... peut-être qu'elle aussi aurait encore des jours devant elle. Luna aurait pu devenir une magnifique fleur, une de plus belles, une des plus adorées. Mais son cœur avait été trop piétiné par les autres, ces humains sans pitié, pour lui donner le bonheur.

**Cherry blossom girl  
I'll always be there for you  
That means no time to waste  
Whenever there's a chance  
Cherry blossom girl**

_(Fille fleur de cerise)_

_(Je serais toujours là pour toi)_

_(Tout le temps du monde à tes côtés)_

_(Tant qu'il nous reste une chance)_

_(Fille fleur de cerise)_

Peut-être que si Luna avait eu une mère... Peut-être que si les autres l'acceptaient comme elle était... Peut-être que si elle avait des amis, des vrais... peut-être que si elle n'était pas si différente... Peut-être que si elle n'aimait pas les filles...

Peut-être que si Ginny Weasley continuait à l'aimer pour toujours.

Mais la réalité est tout autre. On est comme on naît, quoi qu'on dise, on ne peut jamais renier sa vraie nature, qu'importe la manière dont on essaie de lui échapper... elle finit toujours par nous retrouver.

Oui, peut-être que si la vie avait été faite autrement, Luna aurait pu avoir un avenir. Pour l'instant, elle avance dans la pénombre, avec Ginny pour chandelle... Mais Ginny...

_Je t'aime. Maintenant. Maintenant, je te veux, là, contre moi, c'est tout._

Bientôt, Ginny ne l'aimera plus. Elle se lassera de sa belle fleur.

Bientôt, Ginny ne l'aimera plus.

Et à ce moment, la petite lune devra avancer seule dans le noir.

Sans la moindre chandelle... sans la moindre lumière...

**Tell me why can't it be true**

_(Dit moi pourquoi cela ne peut pas être réel)_

Mais pour l'instant... Luna Lovegood s'imagine un avenir artificiel dans les bras de sa bien aimée. Sans se douter un instant qu'un jour, leur amour cessera d'exister.

_…Tell me why can't it be true…_

Voili voilou, une fic de pure "romance" mais avec un très fort sous-entendu de drama, mais je pense que ça se voit... Mon inspiration, c'est purement la chanson et encore la chanson, ainsi que quelques sentiments qui restaient au fond de moi et que je n'avais jamais fait sortir. L'amertume, la peur d'un avenir inexistant... En tout cas, c'était très sympa. J'espère que vous avez trouvé ça aussi sympa que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire!

Bizous bizous,

NalaH


End file.
